


Toys

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Finn gets a custom minifigure for Christmas.
Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070348
Kudos: 2





	Toys

“They’re pretty feisty tonight,” was the first thing Sarah sighed at her when she opened the door. Amy peered around her to find the source of all the noise. Sure enough, Finn and Bianca were playing quite loudly, completely ignoring the movie their mother had put on in attempt to quell them. She smiled.

“I can handle this, you go ahead and finish getting ready. Goodness knows you and Bill could use a break from… _this_.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Sarah said fervently, letting her in. “Look who’s here!”

“Amy!” Finn cheered.

“Amy Amy!” Bianca parroted, barreling toward her as fast as her short legs would carry her. Amy knelt down to accept the little girl’s hug.

“Ohh I missed you too, munchkin! I have something for you! You too Finn, come over here.” Bianca squealed and grabbed at one of the colorful boxes Amy held, already starting to tear off the paper. “Whoa, hey, hold up!” Amy laughed, snatching it back before too much damage could be done to the wrapping. “Gracious sakes, _what_ are you wound up on? That’s Finn’s present!” She juggled the boxes for a moment, handing the right one back. “ _That_ one’s yours. Go nuts.” As Bianca plopped down to shred the wrapping, Amy stood to give Finn his gift. “Sorry about that.”

The boy shrugged. “I’m pretty used to it by now. Mom has to keep reminding her every morning it’s not Christmas yet.”

“Well thank you for being so patient, at least.” She smiled. “Go ahead and open it!” He grinned and started ripping off the paper.

“You got me Jurassic World?!” He bounced excitedly.

“Just one of the smaller sets,” Amy said, smiling. “I’m sure you and your dad will keep building on your collection. I have something else for you, too.” Finn’s eyes went wide as she dug into the front pouch on her satchel, and handed over a minifigure. He gasped, cupping it almost reverently in his hands.

“You made her!! You made Callie!!” He launched himself at the babysitter, wrapping his arms around her. Amy patted his back. “She looks just like I pictured! I can’t wait to play with her!”

“Excited much?” Amy laughed. “You’re welcome.”

“Finn! Look! I got Lego Friends!” Bianca shoved the box in his face.

“That’s cool, Bianca,” Finn said, pushing it away.

“Play with meeee!” she whined before plopping onto the carpet, tugging the cover off and dumping pieces all over the floor. Finn turned a helpless look to Amy.

“It’s alright, I’m sure we can figure out a way to play domestic dinosaurs,” Amy assured, grinning.


End file.
